Keeping the Faith
by Sassafrass86
Summary: Syd/Vaughn. When Sydney accuses Vaughn of something that hits close to home, can their relationship be repaired? Chapter 6- Sydney and Will chat. Vaughn and Syd have another meeting, and it doesn't go very well.
1. The Hurt

**Keeping The Faith**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, nor am I in any way associated with any member of the crew or cast of the show, or rep of ABC.**

** WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED FOR EPISODE 2.5 "THE INDICATOR," TURN BACK NOW. MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD. You have been warned.**

"Vaughn, what is it?" Sydney Bristow asked breathlessly. She had just gotten a call from him...but not the typical call.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

*Flashback*

She groaned as her cell phone rang next to her. She reached for it and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" 

It continued to ring, and she realized that she hadn't pushed the "OK" button. She rolled her eyes and pressed it.

"Hello?"

"Sydney?"

She raised her eyebrows and glanced at the clock. 12:44 a.m. Why would he call so late?

"Vaughn? What is it? Is something wrong?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry to call you so late, but there's something _extremely_ important that you need to know. It can't wait."

Sydney blinked in surprise before reacting. She sprung out of her bed and through on some jogging clothes.

"Okay, I'll be right there," she said, pulling up her pants and hanging up before he could reply.

She quickly snuck through the house and out the door, without waking Francie, and proceeded to run to the warehouse.

*End Flashback*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

"Syd, I hate to be the on to tell you this, but..." He hesitated.

"Vaughn, you said this couldn't wait. Now, whatever you called me here for, just _say _it."

"It's about your father."

"My...my father?" Sydney asked, alarmed. "What happened? Is he alright, is he hurt?"

"No, no," Vaughn said, frustrated, "it's nothing like that. Listen, Sydney, I've received information..."

"What information?"

"Information that indicates that your father was one of the leaders of an organization which transforms children into spies."

Sydney looked at him, shocked.

Vaughn took a deep breath. "I also found out that it wasn't your mother who lied to you about that mission in Madagascar. It was your father who had the bombs planted."

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Vaughn looked down at the floor.

"Sydney, I know this is hard to digest, but..."

Sydney laughed, and Vaughn looked back up at her smirking face.

"I can_not_ believe you," she spat bitterly.

"What?"

"How could you lie to me like that? After everything we've been through together, how can you stand there and just lie to my face?" she demanded.

"Sydney, no, I..."

"I can't believe you would accuse my father of something that ridiculous, Vaughn! A spy school?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sydney, I know it sounds strange, but..."

"No! No, Vaughn, this is my father we're talking about, here. _My father_. What is the matter with you?"

"Please, Syd, listen..."

"And my father would _never_ endanger _either_ of our lives on a mission like that! _Never_! You should know that!"

"Look, I didn't believe it at first, but..."

"Are you having some major issues, or something?" she asked, beginning to pace, throwing her hands in the air. "Are you upset about something, so you have to take things out on my father? On _me_? Or are you just upset that he has so much power over you? Is that it? Huh?"

Vaughn averted his eyes from her angry glare.

"Look at me! I said _look_ at me! My mother is a traitor of this country. She works for the enemy, and she cannot be trusted. I made that mistake. Twice. Against my father's advice. And she tried to kill me. Both of us. Or maybe that's why you're upset. My father took Irina Derevko away before you could get your revenge on her for killing your father."

Vaughn's lips parted in astonishment. Sydney's eyes widened, as if she couldn't believe what she had just said. But she quickly changed her expression back to anger. 

"My father," she said, "saved both of us from getting blown to pieces that night. If you don't appreciate that, I can't do anything about it. But do _not_ feed me lies because _you_ are upset."

And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the warehouse, leaving a shell-shocked Vaughn standing alone, jaw dropped and eyes filled with tears.


	2. The Broken Trust

**Keeping The Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, nor am I in any way associated with any member of the crew or cast of the show, or rep of ABC.**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED FOR EPISODE 2.5 "THE INDICATOR," TURN BACK NOW. MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD. You have been warned.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. However, there are certain comments in the reviews that I must address:**

**a) A question was asked about the spoilers in my story, and I'd just like to inform all of you, for future reference, that _most_ of my spoiler information will _not_ include fully detailed conversations. This dialogue is my own. All I am going on for this particular part of the story is that Jack is behind this whole spy school thing, and Sydney says some really cruel things to Vaughn about saying her father was the person who had the building blown up in Madagascar. Also, if you do not wish to know what happens in future episodes, no matter how minor the spoilers will be (and I _will_ indicate if they are minor or major), I highly suggest that you don't read on. All chapters will not have spoilers, but most of them will, and that's why the warnings are there. When I _do_ include real dialogue from the show I will be fully sure to let you know in my warning.**

**b) I would also like to clear up this whole thing about Crying Vaughn. I am fully aware, being a Vartan Ho (shout-out to that last reviewer!) and all, that it is not in Vaughn's 'character' to cry. However, other than the fact that we are not yet 100% familiar with Vaughn's character yet, I was not implying that he was actually _crying_. I said _'__eyes filled with tears.'_ We've seen Vaughn tear up before (i.e. the train station scene in _Almost Thirty Years_), and I think that if Sydney said something harsh to him regarding his father, he wouldn't exactly be doing cartwheels around the warehouse. No matter _how_ much we'd like to see that. We know that his father is a very sensitive subject for Vaughn, and I think that is someone said something like Sydney did, he _would_ get very upset. Anyway, I just wanted to point out that there is a difference between crying and tearing up, and that this is my interpretation of what I would personally like to see happen. If you don't enjoy this fic, that's totally cool with me. You can feel free to get your jollies somewhere else.**

She stepped outside the warehouse and took a deep breath of air. She put her hand against her forehead and ran it down her face. She couldn't believe it.

_ What can't you believe?_ she thought to herself. _The lying jerk deserved it!_

She let out a regretful sigh. It _was_ a harsh accusation.

_Well, he shouldn't have lied about Dad! _she argued. She struggled with herself not to walk back into the warehouse and apologize to him. _Don't turn back, damn it. **Don't turn back!**_

She turned around and began walking. She halted to a stop when she saw him, sitting with his back to her, in a chair. She bit her lip and shook her head. She turned back again and jogged home.

He heard her shoes. He cocked his head the tiniest bit, waiting to see if she would come back. Then the sound of running thwarted his hopes. 

_Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it._

Vaughn cursed to himself as he wondered what could have possessed Sydney to go off like that. 

_Well, it isn't really a **convincing**__truth..._ he admitted. _But she should **know** that I wouldn't lie to her...especially about something like this._

She trudged through the front door. That jog had done her good. She'd forgotten her troubles for the moment. After silently shutting the door, she turned and gasped. 

"Francie!" 

Francie raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Where'd you go, Syd? It's like, 1:30 in the morning."

Her conversation with Vaughn floated back to the top of her head. She licked her lips and looked at the ground. "I, uh..." her voice cracked. 

Francie's dubious expression melted into a face of concern. She rushed over to Sydney and put her arm around her. "Oh, honey, what's the matter?" she asked, leading Sydney to the couch.

"Nothing, it's nothing..." Sydney lied, sniffling. 

"Don't you lie to me, girl, I know you," Francie said, rubbing Sydney's shoulder. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Really, Francie, it's nothing," Sydney said again. "I just couldn't sleep, so I took a little run."

"Well, then, why do you look like you're about to burst into tears?"

Sydney laughed. "I don't know," she replied. "I don't know."

"Okay...are you sure everything's okay?" Francie asked skeptically. 

Sydney nodded. "Oh, yeah, everything's _fine_. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Francie waved her hand. "Oh, that's alright, I probably would have woken up anyway."

Sydney smiled. They both stood up and hugged.

"Night, Syd," Francie whispered.

"Night," Sydney replied, releasing her. Francie walked back to her room as Sydney switched off the lights and went to her own room.

He walked into his house, not bothering to be quiet. He slammed his door shut, by force of habit, and locked it. He looked down and smiled a large smile. He got down on his knees.

"Hey, pup," he said playfully, rubbing his dog's ears. "What have _you_ been up to, huh? Good dog."

He got up and walked to the kitchen, with Donovan following close behind. He quickly paused when he passed the picture on the mantle of his six-year old self and his father. Entering the kitchen, he poured water into a kettle and turned on the stove. He looked down at his dog, who was looking grimly at him.

"What?" Vaughn demanded. "I know I said I'd be back in twenty minutes, but something came up."

Donovan continued to stare.

"Oh, come on, don't look at me like that, you know I didn't do it on purpose." Vaughn rolled his eyes. He pulled open the cupboard and pulled out a box of biscuits. Donovan immediately stood on his hind legs, scratching at his owner, his tail wagging hard. Vaughn dropped his hand and Donovan greedily grabbed the biscuit out of Vaughn's hand. 

"You're so selfish," Vaughn called after the dog as he happily ran into the other room. He sighed, thinking about Sydney. Could she be right? He knew that Jack was responsible for making children into spies and blowing up the building of course, but could she be right about his feelings? Was he upset with Jack because he had wanted revenge on Irina Derevko? 

_No, that's impossible. I'm upset because Jack Bristow didn't give his own daughter a chance to grow up to be what she wanted to be. I'm upset because Sydney did not **choose** to be a spy, she was **generated** to be one. I'm upset because Jack Bristow almost **killed** his daughter in the process of sabotaging his wife. Well, former wife. What he did was wrong. **That's** why I'm upset._

_ 'My mother is a traitor of this country. She works for the enemy, and she cannot be trusted. I made that mistake. Twice. Against my father's advice. And she tried to kill me. **Both **of us. Or maybe that's why you're upset. My father took Irina Derevko away before you could get your revenge on her for killing your father.' _

That's why she had said. And it was like a knife to the chest. Why couldn't Sydney see that he was just trying to help her save herself from excess pain in the heart? Was she really that blind? The kettle whistled, snapping Vaughn out of his thoughts. He switched off the stove and made himself a cup of coffee. He took the cup and walked into the living room. He lay down on the couch and turned on the TV, surfing the channels. Donovan walked over and jumped onto the couch with him. The dog licked his face, and Vaughn laughed, Donovan away. Donovan stopped and settled down next to Vaughn, resting his head on his ribs. After a few moments, both of them fell asleep. And he hadn't even drunk his coffee.


	3. The Author's Note

**A Note to the Former:**

**I apologize if I offended you. I don't mean to offend anyone. If you feel that I was being bitchy or whatever, okay, I can handle that. The point of my last note was to clear up some questions and concerns that have been stated, and I felt that as the writer of the story, it was my duty to see to it that people understand what I'm trying to get across. I'm not trying to _defend_ myself here. I can take a few disses here and there, I'm not particularly sensitive. I'm just sorry that you have decided to stop reading when I was trying to clarify some facts for the other reviewers. I appreciate _everyone_ who reads my crap, whether you like it or not. When I say that you can get your jollies somewhere else, I don't mean that in a catty way. It may sound as if I'm getting defensive, but really, that's just not who I am. I don't expect you to like this story, and I'm not holding on to any hope that you will. I'm writing this because I just like to jot down what I want to see happen, and because it's _fun_. That's _why_ I write. I _like_ it. If other people don't, that's their preference and theirs alone. Anyway, to anyone else out there who is actually enjoying this little blurb of chapters, the third will be up soon.**


	4. The Faith of a Daughter

**Keeping The Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, nor am I in any way associated with any member of the crew or cast of the show, or rep of ABC.**

**Spoilers: This chapters contains no spoilers for "The Indicator." However, you might be spoiled toward the end if you have not seen "The Enemy Walks In."**

"...so I said, 'No, it's completely healthy!' But she's all, 'Ugh, whatever,' and I'm just like...Sydney?"

Sydney looked up from her bowl of cereal. "Huh?"

Will raised an eyebrow at her. Francie put her hands on her hips.

"Have you heard a _word_ I've said?" she demanded.

"Uh..."

"Francie was just talking about a customer at the restaurant," Will explained.

Francie groaned, forgetting about Sydney's lack of interest. "She was being such a _witch_!"

Sydney smiled. "Well, if this person didn't like _your_ restaurant, there's something seriously wrong with them."

Francie grinned and turned to Will. "See? Why can't _you_ be more supportive like that?"

Will widened his eyes. "What? I'm always supportive!"

"You were making fun of me about this!"

"_So_?"

"So, you're not being supportive!"

Will threw his hands up in the air and shook his head. 

"You guys are too much," Sydney laughed. She looked at her watch and frowned. "Hey, if I don't go now, I'm going to be late for work," she said, standing up and walking around the counter.

"Okay, bye, hon," Francie said, leaning over to give her friend a quick hug.

"Bye, Syd," Will added, kissing Sydney on the cheek.

"See you guys later!" Sydney called over her shoulder, grabbing her coat and purse and running out the door.

"...so I said, 'Well, hello, there,' and she's all, 'Oh, please,' and I'm just like...Mike?"

Vaughn looked up from his hands. "Huh?"

"Come on, man, don't you want to hear my story?"

Vaughn smiled. "You trying to hook up with a nurse doesn't exactly constitute as a story, Eric."

"Yes, it does. And if it doesn't, we can pretend it does."

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

Weiss grinned. "Only sometimes. Hey, how're my fish?"

Vaughn sighed. "You're fish are _fine_, Weiss, how many times do you have to ask?"

"Many, many times," Weiss replied defensively. "My fish are very special to me."

"Ooh..." Vaughn winced.

Weiss widened his eyes. "What? _What?_ What happened? What'd you do?"

"Uh, well, see, one of them accidentally...you know...died."

"_Accidentally?_ How did my fish just _accidentally_ die? Did you overfeed the tank, did you not clean out the water..."

"Weiss, Weiss, calm down," Vaughn laughed. "I'm just joking."

Weiss gave a tiny shake of his head. "Dude, that is _not_ funny."

"I dunno, I kinda thought it was."

Weiss moaned. "Don't _ever_ do that again, got it?"

"Okay, okay...how's your neck?"

Weiss shrugged, fingering his bandage. "It's better, I guess. Don't worry, I'll be able to go bar-bouncing with you in a week or two."

Someone knocked on the door, and the men looked up.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but..." the nurse at the door said.

Vaughn held up his hand. "Oh, sure, it's not a problem. I should get going, anyway." He stood up and looked back at his friend. Weiss motioned to the nurse with his eyes and wiggled his brows. Vaughn shook his head in disbelief. 

"See you later, buddy," he said. 

"Bye, Mike."

Vaughn walked past the nurse, who stayed rooted in place for a split second.

"Have a nice day, Agent Vaughn," she said, smiling.

"Uh, you too, Nancy," he replied, slinking out the door.

"Have a nice day, Agent Vaughn," he heard Weiss mock.

"Shut up," the nurse replied.

Vaughn laughed and walked out of the hospital.

"Dad?" Sydney called.

Jack Bristow stopped and turned to look at his daughter. "Yes, Sydney?"

"Can we talk about something?"

Jack glanced around. "Here?"

Sydney looked at her surroundings. They were in the middle of SD-6. "It's really important."

"So important that it can't wait an hour or so?" Jack asked.

"It's about mom," she whispered urgently.

Jack frowned. "What about her?"

"I...well, somebody told me something about what happened in Madagascar..."

"Who?" 

"Dad, that's not..."

"_Who_ told you _what_, Sydney?" 

Sydney blinked. She inched closer to her father. "Vaughn told me that..."

Jack took in a deep breath. "Agent Vaughn doesn't know what he's talking about."

Sydney furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't even know what he said."

Jack pursed his lips. "I can guess."

"Listen, he also said something else...something about...about some sort of...spy school. Do you know anything about this?"

Jack felt himself steaming. He clenched his teeth and replied, "Sydney, Agent Vaughn is a fool. Do you understand me? He is feeding you lies."

Sydney bit her lip. After a moment, she nodded. "I know. I can't believe he would say something like that."

"But you believed him?"

Sydney tilted her head. "No. No, I didn't. It's funny. Before the whole Madagascar thing, I probably _would_ have believed this spy school crap. But there's no way I could believe it now."

Jack nodded. "Good."

Sydney gave a sigh of relief. "So there _is_ no spy school?"

Jack gave her a small smile. "No spy school. Just Agent Vaughn's imagination."

Sydney smiled back. "Okay. Thanks, Dad."

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone I need to...see."


	5. The Confrontation

**Keeping The Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, nor am I in any way associated with any member of the crew or cast of the show, or rep of ABC.**

**Spoilers: If you have not seen "The Indicator," you may or may not be spoiled.**

Jack rushed in the "underground" CIA headquarters, tossing glances in every direction. He spotted Vaughn standing by a table and quickly walked toward him. He grabbed the agent by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Who the _hell _do you think you are?" Jack whispered angrily.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice asked.

Jack let go of Vaughn and turned around, finding himself looking at another agent.

"Everything's fine, Jensen," Vaughn said, straightening his suit.

"You sure, Vaughn?" Agent Jensen asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It was just a...misunderstanding."

Jensen eyed Jack for a moment before nodding and walking away. When Vaughn was sure Jensen was out of earshot, he turned back to Jack. He let out a short sigh.

"Let's get right to the point," he said grimly. "You're the one who had the explosives set in Madagascar. _Not_ Derevko."

Jack gave the young man before him a once over. "Your point being?"

Vaughn blinked. "You lied to Sydney! To the CIA!"

"Agent Vaughn, you know just as well as I do that Irina Derevko is a ruthless human being. She would have found a way to hurt Sydney eventually."

Vaughn shook his head. "This isn't some sort of sick fantasy, Jack. This is _real_. You almost _killed _your own daughter! Do you understand--"

"Do _you_ understand, Agent Vaughn, that I would _never_ hurt my daughter?"

"It's too late for that, Jack!" Vaughn exclaimed. "You've _already_ hurt her! When she finds out the truth--"

"She will _not_ find out the truth."

"You know she will. Somehow. She always does."

Jack took in a breath and stepped closer to Vaughn. "Do not bring yourself into my family's business, Agent Vaughn. You don't belong in it."

Vaughn cowered for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Sydney _is_ my business. Whether you like it or not."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're playing a dangerous game, Agent Vaughn. If I were you, I'd watch my step."

"I like to take risks," Vaughn replied, gritting his teeth.

Jack slightly squinted his eyes, attempting to stare the agent down. When Vaughn didn't react, Jack stepped back. He began to walk away.

"You generated her, Jack."

Jack stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned.

"You generated her into a spy, and then you left."

Jack inched menacingly closer. "Don't act as if you know me, Agent Vaughn, because you don't. You wouldn't be able to _comprehend_ the reasons to why I had to send Sydney there."

"It doesn't matter. You took her life from her. What kind of father are you?"

"The father who is still alive," Jack replied, coldly.

Vaughn stiffened.

"Stay out of my way, Agent Vaughn. Or you _will_ suffer the consequences." 


	6. The Friendship

**Keeping The Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, nor am I in any way associated with any member of the crew or cast of the show, or rep of ABC.**

**Spoilers: If you have not seen "The Indicator," you may or may not be spoiled.**

"Hey, Syd," Will said, walking through the front door.

Sydney looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey, Will! What's up?"

"Not much," he replied, sitting down. "We got a new member in NA."

"Oh, yeah? Anyone I know?" she joked.

"I don't know...do you know anyone who's used crystal meth?" 

Sydney raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, no."

"You know what the _real_ kicker about that is?"

"What's that?"

"Her name's Crystal."

Sydney widened her eyes. "Liar!"

"I swear! I think I was the only one at the meeting who found that amusing, though. When I laughed, people stared."

Sydney chuckled. "Well, Will, you're just going to have to be more careful."

Will rolled his eyes. "No need to remind me about _that_."

Sydney laughed again. "Probably not." She paused, biting her lip. She took a breath and started, "Listen, Will--"

The sound of Sydney's beeper interrupted her. She groaned and picked it up. She looked at Will and gave him a small smile.

Will nodded at the beeper. "Good guys or bad guys?"

"It's Vaughn," she replied.

"Ah," Will nodded. "Well, we'll talk later."

"Alright, great. Bye, hon!" She leaned over, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ran out.

"...take the pictures, send them to me...you know the deal," Vaughn said, finishing up telling Sydney her counter mission

"Right," she replied.

There was an awkward pause for a moment until Vaughn stood up.

"I'm going to go," he said, turning.

"Wait!" Sydney called.

He stopped, his back still to her.

"I get that you were upset when you said those things about my father, okay?"

Vaughn furrowed his brow.

"I don't want to fight anymore. So can we just move on from this thing?"

Vaughn looked at her. "Sydney, there's nothing I want more than to move on from this 'thing.' But this isn't just a _thing_. It's an issue, and a big one at that."

Sydney sighed. "Vaughn, why are being so persistent about this? There's no way my father would put our lives at risk like that."

Vaughn thought for a moment, then moved closer to Sydney. He took a seat in the chair he had left and said, "Sydney, I don't want to believe this any more than you do. But you're father isn't exactly the Pope."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "I know that, Vaughn, but--"

"_But_...Sydney, you have to trust me on this. I know it isn't easy, but you have to try. I'm telling you the truth."

Sydney stubbornly shook her head. "_No!_ No, Vaughn, it's _not_ true, okay? I talked to my father this morning!"

"So did I."

Sydney blinked. "What?"

"I talked to him this morning, too."

"Wh...what did you say? What did _he_ say?"

Vaughn lowered his head. "That's, uh...that's not relevant right now."

Sydney bit her lip. 

"But he did it, Sydney. He blew up that building, and I _know_ it."

Now, Sydney stood up. She let out a deep breath. "Look, I wanted to settle things right here, right now, but obviously, _you_ still feel like you have to carry on with this nonsense. All this crap about spy schools, and my father blowing up buildings...you _do_ realize you're practically defending Irina Derevko, don't you?"

"Don't say that..."

"Vaughn, please! Why are you doing this?"

"_Because it's the truth, Sydney!_" he exploded. "The _truth_. Why can't you understand that I would _never_ lie to you! Think about your father. All these years, he hasn't been around. He wasn't there for you when he should have been. How can you just forget all of that? I have been there for you time and again, and I care about you. I do. You have to get it through your head that I would never let you get hurt. Not by anyone. I would do _anything_ to protect you!"

Sydney's bottom lip trembled at Vaughn's outburst. "I...I..."

Vaughn looked at Sydney's fearful expression and he mentally kicked himself. "Sydney," he said quietly, "you have to believe me."

"No, Vaughn, I don't," she replied, tears beginning to spill from the ducts in her eyes, "and I'm going to choose not to."

Vaughn closed his eyes in defeat.

"I'm leaving."

As he listened to the click of her heels, he cursed. He had failed. Again. 

She lay on her bed, sniffling, trying to keep her tears from falling. She had been crying for an hour already, and she couldn't stop. There was a knock at her bedroom door. Before she could say anything, Will walked in, shutting the door behind him. He took one look at her face and rushed over to sit on the side of her bed.

"Syd, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Sydney shook her head. "I don't want to bother you with this, Will."

"Sydney, it's alright. I live to be bothered."

She gave a small, wheezing laugh. She reached over to her friend and pulled him into a big hug. "Thank you, Will," she sobbed.

"For what?" he whispered.

"For being here for me."

"Syd...you're my best friend. I'll always be here for you."

She pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her face. 

"Now, what's wrong?"

"I don't even know where to start."

"The beginning's a good place."

Sydney gave him a half-smile. "Well...it's like this..."

Two hours later, Sydney was lying down with her head in Will's lap. 

"...and that's what this is about."

"Uh...wow. Spy schools, huh?"

Sydney rolled her eyes at him. "Is that the only thing you can say?"

"I don't even know if there's anything _to_ say."

"You can say Vaughn is wrong." When she didn't get a reply, she sat up. She gave Will a look. "You don't actually agree with him, do you?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know, Syd, I mean..._most _of the experiences I've had with the guy haven't been so fun. But he's not a bad guy."

Sydney bit her lip. "I don't know what to do, Will. Ever since Iri--my mom's been back...I don't know, it just seems like my dad and I are getting along so well. I don't want to give that up."

"I don't think anybody would want to give that up, Syd," Will said gently. "But sometimes, life just isn't fair. Listen, I'm not saying you're dad did any of that stuff. But I'm not saying he didn't, either. What you need to do is find something that _proves_ what he did or didn't do. You know?"

Sydney looked at him slyly. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Oh, no, you're not bringing me into this mess."

"It's too late for that."

"Syd, come on, no..."

"Hey, you're the one who asked about this."

"I didn't _know_ it was about this!"

"Please, Will?" she asked with a pout. "For me?"

She tried not to giggle at his torn expression. Finally, he drooped his head.

"Fine. I'll do some research for you."

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Will! I knew I could count on you!"

"Yeah, yeah...Sydney, I really think you should try to work things out with Vaughn. He seems like a really great guy."

She parted from her friend and her lips raised slightly into a smile. "He _is_ a great guy."

"Well, good...talk to him again. Your dad, too."

She nodded. "I'll think about it. Thanks, Will. Really."

"Don't worry about it, Syd. Anything for you."


End file.
